The Worst Fighter
by vanillafire
Summary: UPDATED - now a Roy and Marth lemon. Slightly cheesy PWP goodness. :D
1. Fighting Back

**Disclaimer:**

I only own the words; everything else belongs to Nintendo. 

**Notes and warnings:**

This story is shonen ai and thus **two boys in love**. If this isn't your kind of thing, I advise you to click 'back' now. It's going to get limey in a minute. :D 

* * *

"You did well in the battle tonight," Roy said as he sauntered through the door, unfastening the head band he wore to keep his unruly hair out of his eyes. "I don't think Link was expecting to lose to a newcomer. He should've paid more attention to your other fights and what a good swordsman you actually are." 

"Ah, it was just a fluke," Marth replied, grinning despite himself. He was confident of his abilities, but hadn't expected to beat the legendary Hero of Time, not in a one-on-one battle, relying only on himself. 

"You've done it now, and you'll do it again: it was _not _a fluke," Roy said, pretending to be stern, but crossing the room and kissing him softly on the cheek. "You're one of the best fighters here, Marth, and if you try to tell me otherwise, so help me, I'll kiss you again." 

"Well, then, I'm the worst fighter here. Looks like you're going to have to kiss me..." Marth just about managed to suppress the amusement that threatened to play over his lips before Roy's own played over them instead, soft and gentle and not at all flirtatious anymore. The prince adored the way the boy would switch from playfulness to tender affections so suddenly and without warning; it was cute and sweet and exciting, all in one tantalizing instant. 

Roy pulled away, his cheeks slightly flushed and his eyes ever so slightly lidded. "I'll shut the door," he said, pulling it to and clicking the lock into place. He walked back to Marth lazily, sitting down on the bed and wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling his neck, trailing kisses down to the soft fabric of his tunic. Marth sighed his approval, enjoying the closeness, the feel of Roy's hair falling across his skin, the way his lips were heating up as he began to move them up his neck again. 

"You say you're the worst fighter," Roy purred, his breath warm against the prince's ear. "Prove that wrong and fight back…" He flicked his tongue over a velvety earlobe, provoking a shiver and then fire, as Marth took up his challenge, eyes glinting, hands on Roy's shoulders, pressing him down onto the bed, pressing his lips to his own. Marth heard Roy moan beneath him as his tongue slid into the boy's mouth and began the gentle dance, the start of something with the potential to become more... 

Roy stroked his hands up and down Marth's back, mimicking the movements of their mouths and pulling him down so their bodies were as flush as their cheeks. Marth's own hands were running through Roy's hair, running down his neck, over his chest, fiddling with the buttons on his tunic, trailing over the smooth skin that was now exposed; he didn't give the boy chance to react with anything more than hot sighs against his lips as his fingertips teased and explored. 

"Marth!" Roy cried out, hips bucking involuntarily as the prince broke off the kiss and began, instead, to play his tongue over his nipples, sending waves of pleasure straight down to his abdomen. The only things he was capable of now were breathy sighs and melodic exhalations that sounded almost like he was singing. His eyes fluttered open and met Marth's, the two gazing intently at each other as Marth made a show of very slowly and deliberately moving a hand down Roy's stomach, pausing when it reached the button of his trousers. The boy tried to control a whimper as he began to ache in anticipation. They had been together like this before, just playing around, but this time felt different: something in Marth's eyes, something about the way Marth was so _intense_ tonight, made him wonder what might happen, what they might do that would change things between them forever. 

Unable to stand it any longer, Roy arched up for another kiss, hungrily, desperately entwining Marth's tongue with his own, both their hips responding this time. The sensations that washed over them drove their kisses faster, faster until it was Marth who was panting and having to break away. 

"Tired already?" Roy murmured, wrapping his arms around the prince and swiftly rolling over so that it was now he who was on top. Marth looked beautiful, laid out on the bed, his head resting on pillows, until he surprised Roy by pulling the boy's tunic off in one smooth movement, exposing the whole of his torso, tanned skin and smooth muscle. 

"Not at all," he said, smirking, ghosting his fingers down the middle of Roy's chest, trailing them away at his stomach teasingly when he felt him shiver. 

"Then you will be," Roy promised, relieving Marth of his shirt as quickly as he had been of his. 

"You… we…" the blue haired prince said slowly, falling into his partner's eyes as a hand was planted beside him on the bed and his own taken up in the other. His look was met with a smile of tenderness and underlying fragility. 

"Yes…" 


	2. Glad That You Didn't

**Disclaimer:**

I only own the words; everything else belongs to Nintendo. Roy and Marth belong to each other. 

**Notes and warnings:**

This story is shonen ai and thus **two boys in love**. If this isn't your kind of thing, I advise you to click 'back' now. This chapter is a **lemon**, however delicate it actually is, so please don't read on if you know you'll be offended by it. 

The previous chapter was intended to be a one-shot, but then I was intrigued by the possibility of writing something more, so here it is. It's pretty tame and, I hope, not completely dreadful. :) 

* * *

"I've… never done this before," Roy said timidly as they lay next to each other, faces close, fingers entwined. Marth's warm skin next to his was both calming and daunting. 

"I haven't, either," Marth replied, stroking one finger over his cheek, "but I'm sure we'll enjoy working out what to do." He smiled. "I love you, you know, and that's all that matters, even if everything goes horribly wrong." 

Roy gave a small chuckle at this, releasing some of the tension and worry that had begun to build in him. "What could actually go horribly wrong?" 

"I don't know," Marth said, "and that's probably half the problem!" He drew Roy close to him as he said this, stroking his hair with one hand and his back with the other. "Want to find out?" 

In reply, Roy pressed his lips to Marth's own, intending the touch to be quiet and gentle and soft, but as soon as they brushed together, something awoke in him that made his whole body shiver, and, knowing that this was what he wanted more than anything else in the world right now, he surrendered himself to the passionate heat that just this simple contact induced. Every stroke of Marth's tongue, every lusty moan against his mouth, sent him further and further into the dream he would not awaken from this night. Marth's legs wrapped around him as they desperately pressed their bodies together, needing the feel of skin on skin, warmth on warmth. Tangled together like this, Roy felt his hips start to thrust on their own, gasping at how good just brushing against the fabric felt. Marth evidently felt it too, as he began to emulate the movements and they were soon lost in a haze of sensations, of just feeling. The long kiss broke off into many, many small ones, hot, urgent lips burning against each other as if it would all end if they let go. 

"Marth…" Roy breathed in between kisses, looking straight into the blue-haired prince's eyes; an unspoken plea. Gaze not leaving the boy, Marth slowed down and began to trail his fingers down Roy's stomach, stopping, as he had done before, at the top of his breeches, waiting for a sign that this was definitely okay. 

"Please…" 

And then trembling fingers were fumbling with the button, and Roy realised that Marth was just as nervous as he was. 

"I love you," he whispered, as hands ghosted down his thighs, the softest of touches, until the garment lay on the edge of the bed and everything was suddenly real. 

"I love you too," Marth said, kissing him softly on the lips and stroking his hair again. A little bit embarrassed about being unclothed, Roy moved around so that he could even things out. He pressed his lips back to the prince's as he eased the fabric down, Marth lifting his hips to make freeing himself easier. When he too was naked, he began to giggle quietly. Taking Roy into his arms, he murmured: 

"I feel really silly." 

"Not silly," Roy said, his own cheeks burning. "You're beautiful." He ran his fingers over the prince's chest as if to demonstrate his point. It didn't feel the same as it usually did, now that they were placing the ultimate kind of trust in each other; it felt so much more serious and solid, touching Marth like he was at this moment. 

"Is it okay to touch you?" Marth whispered into his ear, still holding Roy in his arms and needing the assurance that he was allowed to do this. Consent was a deep sigh and the boy's head rubbing against his gently. The sigh returned as Marth's finger traced down his stomach and down onto his thigh, where he began to move his palm in small circles, closer and closer to the inside of his leg. Roy moaned as a single finger resumed the circles on the most sensitive part of his thigh, moving higher and higher, teasing him as he waited for what he knew was going to happen once Marth was confident enough. Slowly, slowly, until he almost couldn't bear it, and then, as those fingers swept upwards over him, he gasped and was suddenly pleading for more, and he was arching up into Marth's touch, moaning and unable to open his eyes, overwhelmed. Oh, to be like this forever, forever, but it was too much, too fast, too good, to last any longer, and as white visions engulfed everything, wave after wave of the most incredible pleasure ran through his body, so intense that he gave a half cry and snapped his head back until finally it was over and he was left with trembling shudders that still felt delicious, although not as delicious as _that_, and… 

"I love you, Marth," he said, looking up at him with eyes that were alive with feeling. "I love you." He enveloped his lover in a tight embrace that said more than the words ever could. Lips met for a slow, sweet kiss, from which they did not separate for what felt like an age. As he began to wind down, Roy felt a flush of embarrassment at not having lasted very long at all, but as long as he was able to return to Marth everything he had felt… 

He gently moved so that the prince was lying down now, looking so beautiful with his head on the pillows again. He ran his tongue over one of his nipples, enjoying the heady sigh it evoked. Such smooth skin under his fingertips, smooth skin over hard muscle earned from fighting. Neither of them had fought very hard this night. 

Roy was lost now, lost to the taste, lost to the sensuality of the moment as he trailed down Marth's chest, trailed down his stomach, slightly surprised at how sensitive his navel appeared to be. Marth was whispering Roy's name over and over and over, telling him how good it was, how much he loved him, and then it was Roy's turn to make Marth cry out as he surprised him by flicking his tongue a little lower. He was only timid at first, but as Roy became bolder, the strokes became faster and firmer, and then he was sliding his mouth over him, taking him in little by little, gently, and the tongue resumed again inside, warm and wet and absolutely _divine_, and then he started to suck and the world began to spin as he could no longer control his moaning, could no longer control anything, not this close to the edge, not as he was tumbling over it, crying out louder, unable to react any other way to the sensations wracking his whole being until he was spent and gasping, attempting to brush his damp hair off his forehead as he slumped onto the pillow. He vaguely noted Roy reaching for the covers, drawing the duvet over the both of them, but none of it registered as he sighed softly to himself, waiting to draw the boy close to him. 

"Roy," he said in a haze of love and sleepiness, "thank you." And then, "I love you." 

"I love you too," the red-haired boy whispered, melting into the embrace. "I'm glad you fought back…" 


End file.
